dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 67
Skill of the Moment (刹那スキル, Setsuna sukiru) is the 67th chapter of Dorohedoro. Summary: Right where the last chapter left, Kawajiri and Nikaido are sit in the floor, questioning if that man was indeed Kaiman, but without any question, they go after him, but before they could do anything Nikaido's condition gets worse, her limbs are falling and the mushroom proliferate her body even more thanks to the previous quarrel and the toll her body fell, leaving her at the verge of death. Aikawa is trying to escape from the mansion when suddenly, the headaches return. Far away from there, Risu is still completely possessed by Curse, already a month after both merged in the horrific reaper creature, feel the man who killed him and flies straight to the mansion, where a splat of blood appears where once Aikawa stood. Elsewhere in the mansion Fujita had enough of Ebisu's constant laugh, even reminding her parent left her and she is all alone just to make her stop, yet even though she is indeed saddened by this, the Hairclip still makes her laugh constantly. The hall suddenly warps and Fujita feels dizzy, in the building next to them, he spots a beheaded body, staring in front of the window, quickly running to see what was that body, but when he reach the floor, nobody is there. In Devas Shin and Noi reach Shaitan's old headquarters, as the forensic team of Goons are finding clues about the killers, but quickly Shins spot the giant mushroom where once the Onsen was, believing there is a connection between this attack and the proximity with Berith. En is heading along with Chota to Nikaido's room in order to force her to use her magic once and for all, but suddenly finds Kikurage hiding behind a desk, En realizes her collar already fired the security device and suddenly, the room warps once again. En immediately knows the feel, is The Boss, standing in front of them with a Goon slaughtered at his feet. Shaking in fear, but with the conviction to kill him once and for all, transforms Chota's mushroom head into a enormous mushroom to send him flying with the order to take care of Kikurage while he deals with this. A lot of things comes to En's mind, trying his best to release smoke, as quick as he can, but is too late, his arms was severed, and next, his head. In the sky, En's magic on Chota is dispelled, knowing only one thing, as the bid masked sorcerer falls to the ground, cries lamenting En's fate, slaughtered by the Cross-Eyes Boss. Fujita ran as quick as he can to alert the others about the man he saw, but he witnessed the worst possible thing, En severed head, was pulled into a ceiling by the Cross-Eyes Boss, traumatizing the sorcerer in the process. Back in Devas, Shin and Noi watch perplexed, as the Mushrooms from the Onsen disappear. Characters Main Characters * The Cross-Eyes Boss (first true physical appearance) * En * Chota * Aikawa * Curse Minor Characters * Shin * Noi * Ebisu * Fujita * Nikaido * Kawajiri * Kikurage Trivia * En truly died in this chapter, making a major plot point for the rest of the series. * Risu is heading towards the person who killed him, only feeling him when "he" took possesion of the body. Category:Chapters